


Asylumstuck

by Bakasprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Asylum, Homestuck - Freeform, Hospital, Humanstuck, Mental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakasprite/pseuds/Bakasprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you have gone off the deep end in every which was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylumstuck

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you have gone off the deep end in every worst way possible. Bile spewn across your lips and floor, uprising for a deep sense of dread and despair. This was not the first night it had happened in your life, nor was it the first time this week. Your dreams invaded by a slew of dark protrusions causing an infinite amount of horror to invade your mind, fear only serving to make the nightmares come from your night and invade your wake. You regarded these as simple daymares, nothing worth the worry that would in no doubt hastily find their way out of your life.

But then came the voices.

You didn’t sleep anymore, simply worked, you no longer went to school, only serving to try and understand the menace plaguing your mind. Only now, you realised; you had a problem. And you began to pack.

Packing for The Veil Mental Facility; Uncovering the Mind. Cute you thought, the moto being a lovely play on, you were sure the patients are ever so thankful to be in a place that reserves its best puns for those of psychopathic nature.

You packed your necessities, taking care to leave anything that may be classed as a restricted material. Then you left on your way, a silent drive with your mother for quite some time allowed you to collect your thoughts and to create new dreams.

Darkness circles around yourself, jabbing at you, loud whispers that come from deep gurgling that makes you wish to scream, but you don’t, you are calm and smiling. Then they hit you, and you find yourself awake.

The crunching of a gravel past sliding under the car, rocking it gently as if a boat on a lake, well that or your mother’s personal brand of inebriated drifts. You drive through the gates of the large, rather intimidating building that stands in front of you. It was not exactly as you imagined, it was lacking the barred windows for a part, but upon closer inspection you could see them to be reinforced, so it was better than nothing. You saw light from some windows, darkness from others, most probably vacant rooms or those who have yet to rouse from a state of sleep. As the car comes to a slow, you unfasten your belt and open the door, taking a quick step out into the morning air. Take your bag from the back, and walk up the steps as your mother follows in step.

As you enter the building you catch whiff of industrial anesthetic, bringing the overwhelm feeling and knowledge that this was indeed a hospital for the sick, be it mental in this case. A young nurse let a shy wave from behind the counter, in a way to tell you she was in fact there, though she had always been in plain sight. You approach the desk.

“Oh, hello! My name is Ms.Paint...”

Ms? Oh my you little spinster.  
“...who are you visiting?”

“Oh, no no. I am not visiting. Much rather here for treatment.”

You hear your mother enter behind you, smiling softly to see that you managed to make your own way to the desk.

“Ah! Oh ok, you are Rose am I correct?”

You nod gently, a slight smirk upon your face. She says to come with her and you follow, taking casual glances around the facility as she explains the layout. There is a rec room that upon exit you need to be subject to a check by a short, stout fellow who prefares you to call him Clubs.

A canteen where breakfast is served at 8, lunch at 12, and dinner at 5. The chalkboard is updated with the days and tomorrow's meals. You did not tell her of any dietary needs on your application and as such did not explain to you that process. The guard for the canteen preferred to be called Hearts, and you were starting to notice a pattern.   
Rooms are unlocked all day, until 10pm, in which case the only way to enter is to be accompanied by a member of staff, boys are not allowed in girls rooms, and girls in boys, and this is enforced by a Mr Spades. Who was scarred and preferred to snarl rather than talk, but you were attempted to be reassured by Ms Paint that he is a sweetheart really. You were not assured.

And finally the common room, a large area with a few couches, a television and permantly under the watchful eyes of Diamonds. A man whose voice had a smooth rasp to it, the type that would cause a woman of weak refute’s knees to knock.

She asked if you had any questions and you did not. And then she decided to escort you back to your room, furnished with a small bed, toilet and a chest of drawers so you may stow away anything you wish. As well as other basic facilities.

You stowed away your clothing as Ms Paint left. Leaving your books inside of your bag.

You stayed in your room until breakfast.


End file.
